Winfo2
Prüfungsfragen für Wirtschaftsinformatik 2 1. Geben Sie eine kurze Definition für die Begriffe Venture Capital, Valuation (Pre-‐ and Post-‐money), Cost of capital, Cap table, deal. *Venture Capital: =Risikokapital, Wagniskapital; ist außerbörsliches Beteiligungskapital, das eine Beteiligungsgesellschaft zur Beteiligung an als besonders riskant geltenden Unternehmungen bereitstellt. *Pre- money-Valuation: = eine Unternehmensbewertung, die vorgenommen wird, bevor ein Investor Eigenkapital in das entsprechende Unternehmen einbringt. (bei Start Up Unternehmen) *Post- money-Valuation: = Unternehmenswert nach einer Finanzierungsrunde bedeutet, dass die Pre-Money-Bewertung zuzüglich dem eingebrachten Kapital des Investors die Post-Money-Bewertung ergibt *Cost of capital = Kapitalkosten beschreibt Kosten, die einem Unternehmen dadurch entstehen, dass es sich für Investitionen Fremdkapital oder Eigenkapital beschafft *Cap table =Kapitalisierung Tabelle ist eine Tabelle, die eine Analyse der Gründer und Investoren Prozentsatz des Eigentums, Verwässerung, und der Wert der Aktien in jeder Runde von Investitionen. Im Wesentlichen zeigt eine Kapitalisierung Tisch die Momentaufnahme einer Eigentümerstruktur eines Unternehmens. *Hair on deal: = Haare am Deal -> negative Aspekte, Deal nicht nur Vorteile 2. Wie sollte eine VC-‐Präsentation nach Kawasaki 10/20/30 strukturiert sein? *10 Folien, 20 Minuten, Schriftgröße 30 3. Entwickeln Sie ein „Elevator pitch“ für Ihre Person! *Gespräch im Fahrstuhl: maximal 1Minute Zeit um sich oder ein Konzept zu präsentieren und damit den anderen Fahrstuhlgast zu überzeugen. D.h. es muss eine hochkonzentrierte Mischung aus Prägnanz/Griffigkeit und den besten Argumenten dafür entstehen. 4. Was bedeuten die Begriffe Diskretisierung und Quantisierung in Bezug auf die Digitalisierung von analogen Informationen? *Durch Diskretisierung und Quantisierung werden die Informationen in ein Farbbild überführt. Als Resultat erhalten wir ein zweidimensionales Array, das den Ortskoordinaten des (diskretisierten) Bildes Farbwerte zuordnet. Bei der Digitalisierung wird ein kontinuierliches (reales) Bild in eine Vielzahl von Pixeln zerlegt. Dieser Vorgang wird auch als Diskretisierung bezeichnet, da das kontinuierliche Signal in ein diskretes überführt wird. Jedem der Pixel muss nun genau ein Farbwert zugeordnet werden. Da ein Farbbild nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Farben kodiert, wird der lineare Farbverlauf, wie er in der Realität besteht, auf endlich viele Farbstufen reduziert. Dieser Vorgang wird auch als Quantisierung bezeichnet. 5. Beschreiben Sie das Verfahren der Digitalisierung von Bildern! *Abtasten einer Papiervorlage(Scanner) oder Aufzeichnung eines Objektes(Video-/Digitalkamera) - bildaufzeichnendes Bauteil ist ein so genannter CCD-Chip (Charge Coupled Device) Zuerst werden alle Töpfchen gleichmäßig gefüllt. Anschließend entleeren sie sich umso schneller, je mehr Licht auf sie fällt (Fotoeffekt). Am Ende der Belichtungszeit wird nachgesehen, wie viel Ladung in jedem Töpfchen vorhanden ist. Daraus wird dann ein digitales Abbild erzeugt. Die Bildauflösung wird beim CCD-Chip von der Größe und Anordnung der Ladungstöpfchen bestimmt. Die Töpfchen sind abwechselnd mit roten, grünen und blauen Farbfiltern versehen, sodass ein Farbbild aufgezeichnet werden kann. Dazu wird jeweils am Schnittpunkt von vier Töpfchen der Rot-, Grün- und Blauwert der angrenzenden Zellen ermittelt. Beim Auslesen des CCD-Chips werden die Ladungswerte digitalisiert, woraus ein Quantisierungsfehler entsteht. Dieser ist aber normalerweise vernachlässigbar, weil erstens eine Auflösung von acht Bit pro Farbanteil meist ausreicht und weil zweitens CCD-Chips bereits ein relativ großes Grundrauschen verursachen, in dem das Quantisierungsrauschen untergeht. 6. Welche Quantisierung wird benötigt, um eine Farbauflösung von 256 Farben pro Bildpunkt digital zu speichern? *3bit rot (8 Stufen) + 3bit grün (8Stufen) + 2bit blau (4 Stufen) = 3+3+2 = 8bit 7. Berechnen Sie die Speicherkapazität eines Bildes mit einer Farbtiefe von 8bit und einer Auflösung von 500*500 Pixeln. *500*500*8 = 2.000.000 Bit *2.000.000 Bit : 8 = 250.000 Byte *250.000 Byte : 1024 = 244 kB *244 kB : 1024 = ca. 0,238 MB 8. Beschreiben Sie den Unterschied zwischen Pixel-‐ und Vektorformaten! Nennen Sie jeweils vier typische Vertreter! *Rasterformate: sind segmentiert in quadratische Pixel (Bildpunkte), Auflösung wird in dpi angegeben. Kriterien für die Auswahl sind: Speicher sparen, schnelles Öffnen und Speichern, Kompatibilität, Verwendbarkeit für das WWW, Verwendung von Ebenen/Transparenz,… *Vektorformate: Vektorformate können aus Vektordaten und Text bestehen. Sammlung geometrischer Figuren. Repräsentation durch mathematische Formeln als interpretierbare Textdatei. Ohne Verzerrungen stufenlos skalierbar (auflösungsunabhängig). Kleinere Dateien als Rasterbildformate. *Foto-/Rasterformate: TIFF, GIF, PNG, JPEG/JFIF/EXIF *Grafik-/Vektorformate: DXF, HPGL, EPSF, S 9. Beschreiben Sie die Unterschiede der Bildformate TIFF, GIF, PNG und JPG! Finden Sie jeweils 3 wesentliche Eigenschaften zur Unterscheidung! *TIFF: **häufigstes Printformat **unterstützt viele Kompressionsverfahren (20-70% Speicherersparnis) **unterstützt CMYK **Quasi-Standard für Bilder mit hoher Qualität *GIF: **Nur 256 Farben **Kompression nur LZW (verlustfreies Kompressionsverfahren) **Unterstützt Transparenz **Animationen *PNG: **Speziell für Web-Publishing **Verlustfreie Kompression **Gut geeignet für Fotos *JPG: **Verlustbehaftete Kompression -> Kompressionsartefakte **Besonders für Fotos geeignet (Helligkeit ist wichtiger als Farbinformation) **Kein CMYK 10. Welche Informationen speichert das EXIF-‐Format? *EXIF ist ein Variante des JPEG-Formats das Zusatzinformation von Digitalkameras speichert. Gespeichert werden hierbei Informationsfelder (Tags) von der Kameraeinstellung, Blende, Belichtungszeit, Weißabgleich, GPS-Koordinaten. 11. Beschreiben Sie fünf Eigenschaften des PDF-‐Formats! - Dokument-Eigenschaften o Katalogisierung von Dokumenten o Identifizierung von Dokumenten o Suche nach Dokumenten in Datenbanken o Texteigenschaften - Datei-Eigenschaften o Dokumentensicherheit / Festlegen von Zugriffsregeln § Zugriffsrechte § Verschlüsselungsmethoden § Benutzerkennwort Bsp.: Das Benutzerkennwort ist für Anwender gedacht, die genau in dem Umfang Zugriff auf das Dokument haben sollen, den der Besitzer (häufig der Verfasser) des Dokuments festlegt. Ein mit einem Benutzerkennwort geschütztes Dokument kann geöffnet werden, es lassen sich aber keine Rechte, keine Verschlüsselung und keine Kennwörter festlegen oder ändern. Sofern das Dokument verschlüsselt wurde, aber kein Benutzerkennwort vorhanden ist, kann jeder Anwender das Dokument öffnen und bearbeiten, ohne ein Kennwort eingeben zu müssen. Seine Zugriffsrechte sind aber in dem Maße eingeschränkt, in dem es der Besitzer festgelegt hat. 12. Was ist ein (IT)-‐System? Wie kann man es analysieren, beschreiben und modellieren? *Wechselwirkung von Komponenten eines Systems mit der Umwelt mittels Beziehungen. *Analysieren = in Organisation von Daten, Funktionen und deren Kontrolle zur Erstellung des Produkt Vgl. ARIS-House *Beschreiben & Modellieren durch die Komplexität von Systemen **Adaptivität: System passt sich der Umwelt an **Nichtlineraität: „Schmetterlingseffekt“ Wirkzusammenhänge nicht linear **Emergenz: das Ganze ist mehr als die Summe seiner Teile **Wechselwirkungen: wechselseitige Aufeinander einwirken von Akteuren oder Systemen **Offenheit: Systeme lassen sich nicht abschließen **Gleichgewicht: Selbstorganisation, Selbststabilisierung, „Homöostase“ **Pfadabhängigkeit: Verhalten nicht nur vom aktuellen Zustand, sondern von Vorgeschichte abhängig **Attraktoren: System strebt bestimmte stabile Zustände an 13. Was ist ein Geschäftsprozess? • ist eine Folge von logisch zusammenhängenden Entscheidungen und Aktivitäten (z.B. Vertrieb oder Produktion) mit dem Ziel einer Leistungserstellung • Basis für die Entwicklung von IT-Systemen bilden die Modelle der Geschäftsprozesse in Unternehmen 14. Welche Vorteile bietet das Geschäftsprozessmanagement? *Höhere Transparenz *Klarere Verantwortlichkeit/ Strukturen *Effizienzsteigerung *Kürzere Durchlaufzeiten, bessere Produktqualität *Förderung von Unternehmenswachstum, 15. Welche Ziele verfolgen E-Commerce-Systeme? *Unterstützung von Handelsaktivitäten(elektrische Geschäftsabwicklungen) über Kommunikationsnetze(öffentlich & privat) *„E-Commerce umfasst jede Art von geschäftlicher Transaktion bei der die Transaktionspartner im Rahmen von Leistungsanbahnung, Leistungsvereinbarung oder Leistungserbringung elektronische Kommunikationstechniken einsetzen“ 16. Warum ist E-Commerce mehr als Webshops? *Ausprägungen mehr als B2C: B2B, C2C, D2D, B2A, C2A *Also auch Broker/Trader-Systeme, Vertical-Hubs B2B zur Beschaffungsoptimierung 17. Warum ist E-Commerce ohne Geschäftsprozessmanagement kaum vorstellbar? *Man benötigt Geschäftsprozessmanagement um das Unternehmen **auf Kundenbedürfnisse auszurichten **effizient zu organisieren **zielorientiert zu steuern und **ständig zu verbessern *Das Geschäftsprozessmanagement ist ein geeignetes und bewährtes Konzept, flexibel auf neue Anforderungen zu reagieren und die erforderlichen Anpassungen vorzunehmen 18. Welche Besonderheiten treten bei mobilen Geschäftsprozessen auf? *Geschäftsprozesse, die mobile Arbeitsplätze oder sonstige mobile Elemente enthalten, beinhalten mindestens einen oder aber beide folgenden Punkte: **die vollständige Einbeziehung mobiler Arbeitsplätze in inner- und zwischenbetriebliche Prozesse oder **die vollständige Automatisierung einzelner Teilprozesse durch direkte Kommunikation von Geräten untereinander 19. Welche Konzepte und Technologien unterstützen E-‐/M-‐Commerce? *Konzepte **A2A Administration to Administration **B2B Business to Business: interagieren von Geschäftskunden **C2C Consumer to Consumer: **D2D Device to Device: agieren der Geräte (stellvertretend für Transaktionspartner) **B2A interagieren der Unternehmen mit Regierung, Verwaltung **B2C interagieren Unternehmen und Verbraucher **C2A interagieren der Bürger mit Regierung, Verwaltung *Technologien **Mobilfunknetze **WAP **RFID **GPRS **Bluetooth **NFC **Breitbandkommunikation 20. Nennen Sie 8 Eigenschaften eines komplexen Systems und jeweils ein Beispiel dazu! - Adaptivität - Emergenz - Pfadabhängigkeit - Attraktoren - Wechselwirkung: Moleküle, Individuen, Software Agenten - Nichtlinearität: Schmetterlingseffekt, Phasenübergänge - Offenheit 21. Kennzeichnen Sie die Eigenschaften eines Modells in Bezug auf die Realität! *Ein Modell ist ein beschränktes Abbild der Wirklichkeit. Es ist es durch mindestens drei Merkmale gekennzeichnet: *Abbildung: Ein Modell ist stets ein Modell von etwas, nämlich Abbildung, Repräsentation eines natürlichen oder eines künstlichen Originals, das selbst wieder Modell sein kann. *Verkürzung: Ein Modell erfasst im Allgemeinen nicht alle Attribute des Originals, sondern nur diejenigen, die dem Modellschaffer bzw. -nutzer relevant erscheinen. *Pragmatismus: Modelle sind ihren Originalen nicht per se eindeutig zugeordnet. Sie erfüllen ihre Ersetzungsfunktion **a) für bestimmte Subjekte (Für Wen?) **b) innerhalb bestimmter Zeitintervalle (Wann?) **c) unter Einschränkung auf bestimmte gedankliche oder tätliche Operationen (Wozu?) 22. Was ist ein Geschäftsprozess? Ein Geschäftsprozess (engl. business process) ist eine Folge von logisch zusammenhängenden Entscheidungen und Aktivitäten (z.B. Vertrieb oder Produktion) mit dem Ziel einer Leistungserstellung 23. Womit befasst sich das Geschäftsprozessmanagement? ''' Entwicklung, • Ausführung und • Kontrolle der Geschäftsprozesse und ihres Umfeldes: -Unternehmensstrategie -Prozesse (Ablauf- und Aufbauorganisation) -Informationssysteme (EDV) '''24. Was ist E-‐Commerce? Beschreiben Sie fünf Anwendungen! E-Commerce umfasst jede Art von geschäftlicher Transaktion bei der die Transaktionspartner im Rahmen von Leistungsanbahnung, Leistungsvereinbarung oder Leistungserbringung elektronische Kommunikationstechniken einsetzen 25. Was ist M-Commerce? Beschreiben Sie drei Anwendungen! *M-Commerce ist E-Commerce unter Einbeziehung mobiler Anwendungen und Systeme Anwendungen: 26. Nennen Sie sechs Ausprägungen des E-Commerce und beschreiben Sie je eine Anwendung und eine Plattform! *B2A: (Business to Administration) B2A und C2A als Ausprägung des E-Commerce, bei der Unternehmen bzw. Bürger mit der Regierung und ihren Verwaltungen interagieren (auch E-Government) *B2B: (Business to Business) Beispiel Beschaffungsbroker (Verwaltung eines Verzeichnisses, in das verschiedene Unternehmen ihre Bedarfe eintragen) *B2C: (Business to Consumer) B2C als Ausprägung des EC, bei der Unternehmen und Verbraucher interagieren amazon.de sämtliche online shops *C2A: (Consumer to Administration) B2A und C2A als Ausprägung des E-Commerce, bei der Unternehmen bzw. Bürger mit der Regierung und ihren Verwaltungen interagieren (auch E-Government) *C2C: (Consumer to Consumer) ebay.de, amazon.de *D2D: (Device to Device) als Spezialform des EC, bei der Geräte stellvertretend für einen oder mehrere Transaktionspartner agieren **Heute: Das Internet vernetzt fast alle Computer **Morgen: Das Internet vernetzt beinahe alle technischen Geräte?; Beispiel Mobile Commerce **Smart Shelves: Mit Lesegeräten ausgestattete Regale fordern automatisch Waren an 27. Worin unterscheidet sich die Marktadressierung im B2B und B2C? left 28. Erklären Sie vier wesentliche Merkmale des E-‐Commerce! #First Mover Advantage: Nur ein Anbieter am elektronischen Markt ist in der Lage, sein Angebot so auszurichten, dass er im Vergleich zum Wettbewerb bei weitem attraktiver wirkt #PLZleft #Steigende Skalenerträge: Bei physischen Gütern: legen die Durchschnittskosten mit steigender Produktionsmenge zu <- großer Müll Bei digitalen Gütern: steigende Skaleneffekte ab jeder weiteren Kopie #Disintermediation: Verkürzung der Wertschöpfungskette; Direktvertriebskonzepte; Aufwand für Suche, Preisvergleiche, Bewertung wird auf den Kunden übertragen 29. Worin unterscheiden sich Re-‐ und Disintermediation? *Reintermeditation: Verzeichnisse wie web.de oder Suchmaschinen wie Google, Preisvergleiche *Disintermediation: siehe oben 30. Erläutern Sie das Long Tail Phänomen an zwei Beispielen! Nach der Theorie kann ein Anbieter im Internet durch eine große Anzahl an Nischenprodukten Gewinn machen. Dieser Effekt trifft insbesondere für den Musik- und Bücherverkauf zu, wo selten verkaufte Titel in einem konventionellen Verkaufsgeschäft zu hohe Kosten verursachen würden. 31. Wie verändert das Internet traditionelle Wettbewerbsbedingungen? *Schaffung von neuen Branchen und Geschäftsfeldern *große Wirkung auf die Rekonfiguration derjenigen Branchen, die von hohen Informations- oder Transaktionskosten geprägt sind 32. Beschreiben Sie ein Beispiel für die Verschränkung traditioneller mit elektronischen Geschäftsmodellen! 33. Ordnen Sie E-‐Commerce in den langfristigen Strukturwandel nach Gries ein! left 34. Diskutieren Sie die Vor-‐ und Nachteile von Regulierung versus Freier Marktwirtschaft in Bezug auf E-Commerce! *Regulierung, Kennzeichen **Bezahlung mit nicht anonymen Geld **Es existiert nur eine Währung **Rechte übernational harmonisiert **Strenge Daten- und Verbraucherschutzgesetze *Free Economy **Bezahlung erfolgt (auch) anonym **Mehrere Währungen stehen zueinander in Konkurrenz **Billiger, flexibler, riskanter 35. Beschreiben Sie die Funktion von Geschäftsmodellen! Nach welchen Kriterien lassen sie sich klassifizieren? *a) Funktion **Abstraktion auf das Wesentliche **Dienen der Konzeptfindung, -prüfung und ihrer Anpassung an die (betriebswirtschaftlich) relevante Umwelt **Gesamtbetrachtung, nicht Aufzählung von Einzelanalysen **Weit verbreitetes Instrument in der Unternehmenspraxis **Grundlage für Investitionsentscheidungen **Besonders sinnvoll bei Start-Up Unternehmen zur Ideen- und Konzeptfindung *b) Klassifizierung **Klassifizierungsmodell 1: Nach angebotener Information und Aufwand der Realisierung. Hier unterscheiden die Autoren zwischen vier Modellen von der Online-Informationsbroschüre bis zum virtuellen Geschäft. **Klassifizierungsmodell 2: Nach funktionalen Kriterien. In diesem Modell werden sämtliche Internet-Seiten in zwei Kategorien eingeteilt. Während Seiten der ersten Kategorie auf das Angebot aufmerksam machen, stellen die Seiten der zweiten Kategorie das eigentliche Angebot dar. **Klassifizierungsmodell 3: Nach Internetbezug. Hier unterscheiden die Autoren zwischen Aktivitäten zur Unterstützung netzunabhängiger und netzbezogener Geschäftsfelder. Während zur Gattung der netzunabhängigen Geschäftsfelder der Verkauf von materiellen Produkten gehört, finden sich in der zweiten Gattung netzbezogener Geschäftsfelder die Bereitstellung von Datenleitungen oder Plattenplatz für ein virtuelles Geschäft. 36. Erläutern Sie das Wettbewerbskräftemodell von Porter! *Porter beschreibt fünf "Triebkräfte des Wettbewerbs" (Five-Forces), von denen die Intensität des Wettbewerbs abhängt: #Mitbewerber innerhalb der Branche, #Potenzielle neue Mitbewerber, #Marktmacht der Lieferanten, #Marktmacht der Abnehmer, #Ersatzprodukte, die das eigene Produkt/die Dienstleistung überflüssig machen. left 37. Welche Einflüsse hat das Internet auf die Wettbewerbskräfte? *Ersatzprodukte und -Dienstleistungen **Ersatzprodukte mit neuen Ansätzen *Macht der Kunden **Globale Preis- und Produktinformation *Macht der Lieferanten **Niedrige Markteintrittsbarrieren nutzen Lieferanten **Verdrängung von Distributoren **Elektronische Ausschreibungen können Lieferanten schwächen *Neueinsteiger **Verringert Markteintrittsbarrieren (Zugang zu Vertriebskanälen) *Rivalität **Ausweitung des geografischen Marktes **Anzahl der Konkurrenten steigt 38. Klassifizieren Sie EC-‐Geschäftsmodelle und geben Sie einige Beispiele! (Vgl. Katzlinger/Timmers) 39. Arbeiten Sie die Unterschiede zwischen Portal, Syndicator, Pure-‐Play sowie Clicks-‐ and-‐Mortar anhand von Beispielen heraus! 40. Nennen Sie Beispiele für direkte und indirekte Erlösmodelle im EC! 41. Erläutern Sie die Geschäftsmodelle »Content«, »Context«, »Commerce« und »Connection« anhand von Beispielen! 42. Beschreiben Sie die E-‐Commerce Transaktionsphasen! 43. Tragen Sie sämtliche EC-‐Erlösmodelle zusammen, die Ihnen durch die Lehrveranstaltung oder anderswo bekannt geworden sind! Diskutieren Sie ein konkretes Beispiel, wo mehrere Erlösmodelle eine Rolle spielen! 44. Welche Trends und Potentiale zeichnen sich für E-‐Commerce Ansätze ab? 45. Welche Branchen haben bisher am Meisten von E-‐Commerce-‐Aktivitäten profitiert? 46. Welchen strategischen Ansatz verfolgt das E-‐Procurement? Welche Ziele sind damit verbunden? *E-Procurement= elektronische Beschaffung umschließt sämtliche Aktivitäten, welche die zur Leistungserstellung benötigten Ressourcen verfügbar machen. *Ziele: Kostenreduktion, Zeitersparnis und Qualitätssteigerung 47. Beschreiben Sie die Ansätze (Plattformen) und Methoden, um E-‐Procurement umzusetzen und geben Sie jeweils ein konkretes Beispiel! left *Methoden der elektronischen Beschaffung **Online/Webshops (Stores): Vom Unternehmen betriebene Web Seite, auf der die angebotenen Produkte und Leistungen vom Nachfrager verglichen, ausgewählt und bestellt werden können ! Direct Purchasing Systeme, Konfiguratoren (bsp. Dell) **Auktionen: Offenlegung der Zahlungsbereitschaft von Nachfragern bei gleichzeitiger Determinierung des Preises ! dynamisches Preisfindungsinstrument. **eBörsen: Fast vollkommener Markt. Koordinierte Zusammenführung von Angebot und Nachfrage über den Marktmechanismus führt zu nutzenmaximalem Preis. **eAusschreibungen: Nachfrager spezifiziert seinen Bedarf und mehrere Anbieter treten darauf hin in Konkurrenz um den Auftragserhalt. **EDI: Verfahren des elektronischen Datenaustauschs zur Einbindung von Geschäftspartnern mit der Zielsetzung, den Transaktionsaufwand zu senken. 48. Welche Güter sind hinsichtlich der Einsparpotentiale besonders gut für das E-‐Procurement geeignet? 49. Welche Rahmenbedingungen sind für das E-‐Procurement zu berücksichtigen? Welche Herausforderungen sind häufig zu bewältigen? *Verschiedene Datenformate *Sicherheitsmängel beim Datenschutz *Sicherheitsbedenken bei Katalogen und Marktplätzen *rechtliche Aspekte oft ungeklärt(Qualitätsmangel, Beweisbarkeit von Vertragsabschlüssen) *Koordination von Prozessen zwischen den Zulieferer und Abnehmer ist ein langwieriger und kostenintensiver Prozess *Angst vor zuviel Transparenz 50. Welche Probleme treten in einer schlecht gemanagten Lieferkette auf? *Abbau von Fehlerquellen und Störpotentialen an den Schnittstellen der Supply-Chain-Glieder (Qualitätsmanagement); Robustheit der Supply Chain gegen Störungen *Bewältigung der Nachteile ungleich verteilten Wissens und verzerrter Informationsausbreitung in der Supply Chain (Informationsasymmetrien); beispielhaft durch den so genannten Peitscheneffekt zum Ausdruck gebracht *Ganzheitliches Bestandsmanagement für mehrstufige Lagerhierarchien *Bewältigung von Komplexität und Variantenvielfalt in der Supply Chain 51. Erläutern Sie das Konzept des Supply Chain Management! Welche Ziele sind damit verbunden? Welche Prozesse sind daran beteiligt? *Der Begriff bezeichnet die Organisation und Steuerung von Lieferketten (Prozessketten). **Prozessoptimierung in der logistischen Kette und eine systemübergreifende Sichtweise sind entscheidende Ansatzpunkte im globalen Wettbewerb **Produzent, Lieferant, Weiterverarbeiter, Groß-und Einzelhändler sind Glieder einer Wertschöpfungskette **Das Management dieser Prozesskette obliegt dem SCM *Prozesse: **informatorische und physische Austauschprozesse entlang der Wertschöpfungskette der Logistik **Planen (Ressourcen mit Anforderungen abgleichen, Lieferkettenplan mit Geschäftsfinanzplan synchronisieren) **Beschaffen (Lieferanten ermitteln, Bestände verwalten, Auslieferungen planen) **Herstellen (Produktionsplan, Bewertung von Qualität und Leistung, verwalten unfertiger Erzeugnisse) **Ausliefern (Spedition wählen, Versenden, Warenlager verwalten, Rechnungen schicken) **Rückliefern (Rücksendungen, Gutschriften) *Ziele: **Verbesserung der Kundenorientierung und –zufriedenheit **Synchronisation des Bedarfs mit der Versorgung **Abbau der Bestände entlang der Wertschöpfungskette **Bedarfsgerechte Produktion **Flexibilität bei Beschaffung und Absatz **Verbesserung der Termintreue und Lieferservice 52. Erklären Sie den Bullwhip-‐Effekt und erläutern Sie die Gründe dafür! left *Durch Unkenntnis des Verhaltens der vorgelagerten und nachgelagerten Einheiten kommt es bei den einzelnen Stufen zu einem Informationsmangel, ankommende Spitzen werden überkompensiert was sich bei den folgenden Einheiten fortsetzt und verstärkt. 53. Arbeiten Sie die Unterschiede der SCM‐Kooperationsmodelle heraus. Ordnen Sie z.B. die SCM-Kooperationsmodelle nach dem Grad der IT-‐Vernetzung und der Kooperation der Teilnehmer einer Lieferkette! left *CRP: **Optimierung des Bestandsmanagements **Nachschub aufgrund Kundennachfrage und Prognose anstelle von Bestellung *VMI: **Lieferant erhält Information über Abverkäufe des Kunden **Lieferant generiert selbst Bestellung und beliefert **Lieferant ist für das Bestandsmanagement des Kunden verantwortlich *Cross Docking: **Waren werden vom Lieferanten vorkommisioniert **Einlagerungsprozess und die dazugehörige Aktivität des Bestandslagers entfallen *CFR: left *ECR: left 54. Finden Sie vier Eigenschaften, um statische Web 1.0 Angebote von dynamischen Web 2.0 Portalen abzugrenzen! Suchen Sie je zwei Beispiele im Internet dazu! left left 55. Nennen Sie sieben mögliche Kommunikationselemente (Werkzeuge) für Web 2.0 Angebote! *Wikis, Blogs, RSS, Podcasts, Social Networking, Folksonomies und user generated content 56. Beschreiben Sie vier Electronic Commerce Elemente, die als typisch für Web 2.0 Anwendungen gelten! *Wikis(Wikipedia, -leaks); Blogs(Bildblog, Spreeblick, Techorati); Folksonomies(Flickr); social networking(Xing, facebook, google+,…) 57. Erklären Sie fünf Social Web Funktionen, die für die virtuelle Zusammenarbeit in Unternehmen genutzt werden können! *Employee-driven-system ermöglicht Angestellten die Zusammenarbeit und Kommunikation *Enterprise Wiki’s zur Dokumentation & Demonstration *Unternehmensinterne Foren/Blogs als freie Informationsträger *Enterprise sozial benchmarking system *Offen für zusätzliche Werkzeuge Kollaborationsformen(Kalender, E-Learning, Planungshilfen,…) 58. In welchen Rollen können Kunden in die digitale Wertschöpfungskette einbezogen werden? Erklären Sie sieben Beispiele! *Produktentwickler, Innovatoren, Ideenlieferanten *Qualitätsprüfer *Direkt-Werber *Lieferanten von Vorprodukten *Kundenberater *Bezahlte/unbezahlte Hilfskräfte *Unbewusste/bewusste Vermarkter 59. Beschreiben Sie drei konkrete Beispiele für erfolgreiche E-‐Commerce Geschäftsmodelle im Web 2.0! left 60. Erklären Sie die Begriffe Wiki, Weblog, User generated Content, Social Bookmarking, MashUp, Crowdsourcing und kollaborative Intelligenz! Nennen Sie für jeden Bereich ein konkretes Beispiel! *Wiki ist ein Hypertext-System für Webseiten, deren Inhalte von den Benutzern nicht nur gelesen, sondern auch online direkt im Browser geändert werden können *Weblog ist ein auf einer Website geführtes und damit – meist öffentlich – einsehbares Tagebuch oder Journal, in dem mindestens eine Person, der Web-Logger, kurz Blogger, Aufzeichnungen führt, Sachverhalte protokolliert oder Gedanken niederschreibt. Bsp: www.netzpolitik.org *User-generated content (UGC)“ auch „nutzergenerierte Inhalte“ oder als englisch „user-driven content“ bezeichnet) steht für Medieninhalte, die nicht vom Anbieter eines Webangebots, sondern von dessen Nutzern erstellt werden. Häufig ist UGC eine Erscheinungsform von Crowdsourcing. Bsp: Youtube *Social bookmarking sind Internet-Lesezeichen, die von mehreren Nutzern gemeinsam auf einem Server im Internet oder im Intranet abgelegt werden, so dass sie gemeinsam darauf zugreifen können, um die Lesezeichen untereinander auszutauschen. Der Zugriff auf den Dienst erfolgt standardmäßig über einen Webbrowser; für manche Dienste gibt es auch spezielle Browser-Erweiterungen, um die Bedienung zu erleichtern. Bsp. del.icio.us *Mashup Inhalte des Webs, wie Text, Daten, Bilder, Töne oder Videos, werden z. B. collagenartig neu kombiniert. Dabei nutzen die Mashups die offenen Programmier-schnittstellen (APIs), die andere Webanwendungen zur Verfügung stellen. Bsp. Plazes.com *Crowdsourcing Auslagerung auf die Intelligenz und die Arbeitskraft einer Masse von Freizeitarbeitern im Internet. Eine Schar von Experten und Dienstleistern generiert Inhalte, löst diverse Aufgaben und Probleme oder ist an Forschungs- und Entwicklungsprojekten beteiligt (vgl. Schwarmintelligenz). Crowdsourcing ist damit ein Prinzip der Arbeitsteilung, die mit ihren positiven Spezialisierungseffekten zu den Grundprinzipien des Wirtschaftens zählt. Die Besonderheit des Crowdsourcing liegt in der Erweiterung der bisherigen Arbeitsteilungsmodelle um den Faktor Motivation. Bsp: Flickr Kollaborative Intelligenz: Kunden eine intensive Stufe der Teilnahme am Unternehmen, die sie zu BrandFans oder Marken–Evangelisten macht, quasi zu einer neuen Art von Mitarbeitern. Bsp. Amazon 61. Welche Prinzipien haben dem Web 2.0 zum Durchbruch verholfen? *„The long tail“: schmale Funktion, breite Nutzung *Dezentralisierung: P2P, APIs *Folksonomie: Tagging statt Taxonomie *Daten statt Funktionen *„Rich User Experience“ statt Technikzentrierung *„Radical Trust“: Social Software, Partizipation *Konstanter Remix (Mash-Ups, iFrames) 62. Was bedeutet der Begriff Semantic Web? Für welche Funktionalität steht er? *Begriff: Im Rahmen zur Weiterentwicklung zum Internet der Dinge und Ubiquitous Computing wird es erforderlich, dass Maschinen die von Menschen zusammengetragenen Informationen verarbeiten können. All die in menschlicher Sprache ausgedrückten Informationen im Internet sollen mit einer eindeutigen Beschreibung ihrer Bedeutung (Semantik) versehen werden, die auch von Computern „verstanden“ oder zumindest verarbeitet werden kann. Die maschinelle Verwendung der Daten aus dem von Menschen geflochtenen Netz der Daten ist nur möglich, wenn die Maschinen deren Bedeutung eindeutig zuordnen können. Nur dann stellen sie Informationen dar. *Das semantische Web ist eine Instanz von Semantischen Netzen. Als Instanz ist das Semantische Web außerdem eine Erweiterung des World Wide Web. Ziel des Semantischen Webs ist es, die Bedeutung von Informationen für Computer verwertbar zu machen und damit automatisch für die interessierten Nutzer im Zuge einer Abfrage zu ordnen. Die Informationen im Web sollen von Maschinen interpretiert und automatisch weiterverarbeitet werden können. Informationen über Orte, Personen und Dinge sollen mit Hilfe des Semantischen Webs auf der Basis der Inhalte miteinander in Beziehung gesetzt werden können. 63. Beschreiben Sie fünf Trends, die die Weiterentwicklung des Web 2.0 zur Zeit und in naher Zukunft prägen! ' *Auslagerung der Daten und Anwendungen in die Cloud, Verstärkung der Personalisierung(Mustererkennung in Daten), Ausbau der Netzinfrastruktur, augmented reality, Echtzeitanwendungen '''64. Welche Medien sind zur kollaborativen Erstellung von öffentlichen Text-‐ und Mediendokumenten geeignet? Vergleichen Sie Wiki, Forum, Blog, Instant Messing und MashUp! ' *Geeignet: wiki, Forum, mashup *Ungeeignet: Blog, Instant Messaging '65. Beschreiben Sie die Rolle der Teilnehmer an der mobilen Wertschöpfungskette! ' left '66. Welche Ziele verfolgt die Integration mobiler Teilnehmer in die Geschäftsprozesse von Unternehmen? ' *Kosteneinsparungen, Verkürzungen der Prozessdurchlaufzeit, signifikante Steigerung des Kundennutzens Entwurf eines qualitativ hochwertigen Prozesses…der die Potenziale moderner Technologien voll ausnutzt, …der Wettbewerbsvorteile durch entscheidende Verbesserungen bei den Faktoren Zeit, Qualität & Kosten schafft '67. Welche Effekte lassen sich mit der Mobilisierung von Geschäftsprozessen erreichen? Geben Sie zwei Beispiele! ' *Mobiles bezahlen *Vielzahl heterogener Arbeitsplätze (Entscheidungsträger die unterwegs sind) *Automatisieren von Teilprozessen (Gabelstapler im Lager) '''68. Beschreiben Sie ein Vorgehensmodell zur Neugestaltung mobil-‐integrierter Geschäftsprozesse! *Vorgehensweise: Umfassende Problemdefinition, Entwurf eines neuen Prozesses *Leitfrage: „Wenn ich dieses Problem mit den heutigen Möglichkeiten lösen müsste, wie würde ich es angehen?“ *Dann erst Vergleich mit dem bisherigen Prozess und Analyse des Verbesserungspotentials *Typischer Effekt: vereinfachen von Prozessen durch Eliminieren, Integrieren, Automatisieren von Teilprozessen 69. Beschreiben Sie drei Vorteile der LTE-‐Technologie gegenüber UMTS und GSM! ' *Höhere Datenübertragungsraten: Mit bis zu 300 MB/s ist LTE etwa 10x schneller als UMTS *Hohe Mobilitätseigenschaften: LTE verspricht auch bei schneller Ortsänderung (etwa Fahren in Zügen) eine gute Übertragung *Abwärtskompatibilität: Das Grundschema von UMTS wird bei LTE beibehalten, daher ist eine Aufrüstung der Infrastrukturen schnell und kostengünstig möglich. '''70. Was bedeutet RFID? Wie lässt sich RFID für mobil-‐integrierte Geschäftsprozesse nutzen? Geben Sie ein Beispiel! ' '''RFID (engl. radio-frequency identification „Identifizierung mit Hilfe elektromagnetischer Wellen“) bezeichnet eine Technologie für Sender-Empfänger-Systeme zum automatischen und berührungslosen Identifizieren und Lokalisieren von Objekten (Produkte - Lebewesen) mit Radiowellen. Beispiel: Wareneingangskontrolle, Inventur, Garantiemanagement, Kundenpflege Verbesserung von Prozessen durch RFID: Artikelgenaue Kontrolle des Wareneingang, permanente Inventur Neue Prozesse: Cross-Selling, persönliche Ansprache des Kunden, personalisiertes Angebot 71. Beschreiben Sie, wie technische Grundlagen, Verwertungsmöglichkeiten und die Umsetzung in mobilen Anwendungen zusammenhängen! Entwickeln Sie ein durchgehendes Beispiel! ' * Beispiel: Navigationssystem *technische Grundlagen: Ortung, Internetverbindung *Verwertung: Leistung Dritter, wo kommt das Geld her (GPS brauch ich, Informationsinhalte braucht man) *mobile Anwendung (wo spielt das alles zusammen) > Kette aufzeichnen '''72. Beschreiben Sie kurz die Zugangstechnologien für das Internet! Prognostizieren und diskutieren Sie die Rolle der Zugangsmöglichkeiten in den kommenden fünf Jahren aus Ihrer Sicht. ' *Zugangstechnologien: Kabel, PLC, DSL, Glasfaser, VDSL, Satelit, stationärer Funk, WLAN, WiMAX, UMTS, LTE, HSPA *Prognose UMTS löst mehr und mehr GMS ab und Rolle von LTE wird steigen, da: left '73. In welchen Wellenspektren arbeiten die Funktechnologien WLAN, UMTS, GSM, WiMAX und Bluetooth? ' WLAN: 2,4-5 GHz UMTS: 1920-2170 MHz GSM: 0,9-1,8 Ghz (GSM900 bzw GSM1800) WIMAX: 2-6Ghz (?) Bluethooth: ca 2,4 Ghz '''74. Welche mobilen Zugangstechniken sind für den Empfang in Innenräumen besser geeignet, welche weniger gut? 75. Beschreiben Sie die Funktionsweise der Wabenstruktur von Mobilfunknetzen! left *Struktur wird als Cluster bezeichnet; Innerhalb einer Wabe wird nur eine bestimmte Frequenz verwendet; Wabennummer = Frequenz; Wabenstruktur ist der Idealfall; Innerorts wesentlich dichtere Wabenstruktur 76. Nennen Sie vier Multiplexverfahren und recherchieren Sie jeweils eine Technologie, die dieses nutzt! ' *Multiplexverfahren sind Methoden zur Signal- & Nachrichtenübertragung, bei denen mehrere Signale gebündelt und simultan über ein Medium (Leitung, Kabel oder Funkstrecke) übertragen werden. *Frequenzmultiplex: ein Signal wird auf eine eigene Trägerfrequenz moduliert, die Signalbänder werden dann zusammengefasst und zum Sender bzw. zur Antenne geleitet Bsp.: die wohl bekannteste Anwendung ist die Stereotonübertragung im UKW-Radio *Zeitmultiplex: Beim Zeitmultiplexverfahren werden in bestimmten Zeitabschnitten,Daten (Signale) verschiedener Sender auf einem Kanal übertragen. Das Zeitmultiplexverfahren unterscheidet zwischen dem synchronen und asynchronen Verfahren. Bsp.: ISDN, DSL, ATM *Zeit- und Frequenzmultiplex: Kombination von Zeit-und Frequenzmultiplex Bsp.: GSM-Netz *Codemultiplex: es werden verschiedene Signalfolgen über eine Leitung oder eine Funkfrequenz übertragen und im Empfänger beziehungsweise mehreren Empfängern anhand ihrer unterschiedlichen Codierung erkannt und zugeordnet. Das Verfahren ähnelt dem Zeitmultiplexverfahren, jedoch ist keine Koordinierung der Zeitfenster erforderlich. Bsp.: WCDMA, UMTS, Funk- und Infrarot-Fernsteuerungen sowie funkgesteuerte Zentralverriegelung bei Kfz *Raum-multiplex: Kombination von Zeit-und Frequenzmultiplex Bsp.: GSM-Netz '''77. Welche Ziele verfolgen digitale Modulationstechniken? Beschreiben Sie kurz die Amplitudenmodulation (ASK), Frequenzmodulation (FSK) und Phasenmodulation (PSK)! ' '78. Welche sechs Möglichkeiten sind momentan bekannt, um die Bandbreite in Mobilfunknetzen zu erhöhen? ' #Effizientere Nutzung bei Frequenzen #Höhere Frequenzbänder ermöglichen höhere Datenübertragungsraten #Dynamische Zellgröße #Signalvarianten #Mehrere Antennen auf beiden Seiten #Kombination mehrerer Bänder '79. Beschreiben Sie mindestens drei technisch/physikalische Grenzen breitbandiger Mobilfunktechnik! ' *Ausbreitungsgrenzen von Wellen *,,Rauschen" bei hoher Netzlast (Signalstärke, Durchsatz) *Je höher die Frequenz, umso höher die Datenrate, aber ums niedriger die Reichweite *Je niedriger die Frequenz, desto höher die Reichweite '80. Wie hoch muss ein Funkmast konstruiert werden, um eine Reichweite von 25km prinzipiell abdecken zu können? ' left '81. Nennen Sie Gruppen von Marktteilnehmern im Mobilfunkbereich und beschreiben Sie kurz deren Geschäftsmodell! ' *Konsument, Verwertungsgesellschaft, Mobilfunkanbieter, Serviceprovider, Gerätehersteller, Schaffende '''82. Mit welchen Strategien operieren die Mobilfunkanbieter, um die wegbrechenden Erlöse aus dem Sprach- und Datenfunk-‐Geschäft zu kompensieren? *2G(Consumer Business); 2,5G(Consumer Business MVNO); 2,8G(Consumer Business MVNO Subbrands); 3G(Prime Segment Volume Segment MVNO Subbbrands Competitors) left 83. Beschreiben Sie die Ausprägungen des Infrastruktur-‐Sharing zwischen den Mobilfunknetzbetreibern! ' '''84. Worin bestehen Einsparpotentiale beim Infrastruktur-‐Sharing? Welche rechtlichen Beschränkungen gibt es dabei? ' *CAPEX left *OPEX left '85. Erläutern Sie das Geschäftsmodell von Skype! ' *Nutzer können untereinander kostenlos innerhalb des Webs telefonieren, aber auch kostenpflichtig Gespräche in Fest- oder Mobilfunknetze führen. Von den mehr als 125 Millionen Nutzern tun Letzteres bisher nur 8,1 Millionen '86. Welche wesentlichen Ziele verfolgt die Breitbandstrategie der Bundesregierung hinsichtlich des Netzausbaus in Deutschland? ' '87. Welche Möglichkeiten nutzt die Politik, um den Mobilfunkmarkt mit zu gestalten? ' '88. Erläutern Sie zwei Beispiele für positionsbasierte mobile Anwendungen! Gehen Sie sowohl auf die technische Seite als auch auf das Geschäftsmodell ein! ' *Technische Seite: **mit Hilfe von Positionsbestimmung (Satellit, Funk, GSM bzw. inertes oder autonomes System) und Geoinformationen (Topologie-, Straßen-, Luft- oder Seekarten) wird eine Zielführung zu einem gewählten Ort oder eine Route unter Beachtung gewünschter Kriterien ermöglicht. **Navigationssystem(Geschäftsmodell, jedes Jahr werden neue, aktuelle Karten verkauft, Werbung im Kartenverlauf >Klassifizierung Commerce, Content, Context) **sämtliche Apps die mit Navigation funktionieren (Klassifizierung des Geschäftsmodells beachten, Commerce, Content, Context) '89. Nennen Sie vier Möglichkeiten, kontextsensitive Informationen für mobile Anwendungen zu gewinnen? Welche Möglichkeiten bietet bspw. dieSensorik? ' *Position: Raum, Gebäude, Straße, Ort *Zeitinformation: Uhrzeit, Woche, Werktag/Feiertag, Jahreszeit *Sensordaten: Geräuschpegel, Temperatur, Helligkeit, Beschleunigung *Nutzerkontext: Aktivität, Alter, soziales Umfeld '90. Beschreiben Sie die Funktion einer Markup-‐Sprache! ' *Text ergänzt um Codes/Tags beinhaltet nicht nur den reinen Text, sondern auch Hinweise zu dessen Formatierung. '91. Nennen Sie zwei Beispiele für Markup‐Sprachen! ' *HTML *RTF (Rich Text Format) *LaTeX '92. Was stellen die folgenden HTML‐Zeilen im Browser dar? Notieren Sie das Ergebnis! ' leftright '''93. Zeichnen Sie folgende HTML-‐Tabelle! left left 94. Geben Sie drei Unterschiede zwischen HTML und XML an! ' 1. HTML ist auf die Erstellung von Webseiten beschränkt 2. Mit XML lassen sich Datenbanken beschreiben 3. Mit XML lassen sich Sprachen formulieren 4. XML ist die Erweiterung von HTML '''95. Welche Aufgabe erfüllt eine DTD? ' Eine '''Dokumenttypdefinition (Document Type Definition, DTD, auch Schema-Definition oder DOCTYPE) ist ein Satz an Regeln, der benutzt wird, um Dokumente eines bestimmten Typs zu deklarieren. Ein Dokumenttyp ist dabei eine Klasse ähnlicher Dokumente, wie beispielsweise Telefonbücher oder Inventurdatensätze 96. Was bedeuten die Begriffe wohlgeformt, validiert und gültig im Kontext von XML? ''' Wohlgeformt: Hierachischer Aufbau '''97. Geben Sie 3 Beispiele für XML-Anwendungen! *Content Management: identischer Inhalt für verschiedene Medien (Nachrichten) **XML-Anwendung für Notenschrift, mathematische Formeln, Darstellung chemischer Moleküle, **Grafiken, Multimedia,… **Internetexplorer (können XML verarbeiten) **Microsofts.net-Architektur (basiert auf XML Standards) **Microsoft Office 2013 (stellt XML Schnittstelle bereit) 98. Beschreiben Sie vier Probleme, die durch zwischenbetriebliche Integration gelöst werden können! *Reduzierung Zeitverlust durch Doppelarbeit *Keine Fehlerquellen durch inkonsistente Daten *Kommunikation wird auf das wesentliche Begrenzt *Abbau von Routinearbeiten von qualifizierten Mitarbeitern 99. Welche drei Grundvoraussetzungen müssen für die zwischenbetriebliche Integration erfüllt sein? ' *Standardisierung von Prozess und Objektbeschreibungen *Verständnis der Übergreifenden Unternehmensarchitektur *Analyse zwischen welchen Anwendungen und Datenspeichern ein Informationsaustausch notwendig ist '''100. Erläutern Sie den Unterschied zwischen vertikaler und horizontaler Integration (nach Turowski-‐2006)! ' left '101. Berechnen Sie die maximale Anzahl von Schnittstellen zwischen sieben unterschiedlichen betrieblichen IT-‐Systemen. ' n*(n-1) /2=21 '102. Welche Vorteilewerden durch die Einführung von EAI-‐Software erwartet? ' *Enterprise Application Software (Middleware) **25-43% der Kosten für die Schnittstellenentwicklung eingespart **Kürzere Durchlaufzeiten der Geschäftsprozesse **Integrationsprozesse sind einfacher und schneller zu realisieren **Datenintegration in Realtime **Flexibilität **Neue Anwendungen müssen nur mit der EAI-Schnittstelle verbunden werden '''103. Ordnen Sie die Konzepte ERP, SCM, CRM und E-‐Procurement hinsichtlich innerbetrieblicher und zwischenbetrieblicher Integration ein! Kennzeichnen Sie den Güter und den Informationsfluss! left 104. Nennen Sie sieben Nutzenpotentiale der elektronischen Beschaffung! ' *Erleichterung von Preisvergleichen *Effizienzsteigerung beim Einkauf *Schnellere Rechnungsstellung/Verrechnung *Kürzere Bestell- und Lieferzeiten *Kosteneinsparung *Bessere Kontrolle und Transparenz *Bessere Qualitätskontrolle '''105. a)Welche Ziele verfolgt das CRM? ' *Erhöhung der Kundenzufriedenheit *Erhöhung der Kundenbindung *Steigerung der Wettbewerbsfähigkeit *Optimierung des gesamten Beziehungszyklus *Umfassende Sicht auf Kunden 'b) Worin unterscheiden sich CRM und SCM? ' *CRM- und SCM-Systeme haben unterschiedliche Ziele *Strategisches Ziel **SCM > Bereitstellung **CRM > Nachfrage *Monetäres Ziel **SCM > Kostenorientiert **CRM > Ertragsorientiert *Funktionales Ziel **SCM > Produktion und Auslieferung **CRM > Identifizierung und Befriedigung der Kundenwünsche *CRM-Systeme und SCM-Systeme werden wegen des unterschiedlichen Fokus getrennt voneinander betrachtet '106. Geben Sie zehn Beispiele für Nachrichten (Daten), die mit der Norm EDIFACT ausgetauscht werden können! ' *DELFOR - Lieferabruf (delivery forecast) *DELJIT - Feinabruf (delivery Just in Time) *DESADV - Lieferavis (despatch advice message) *IFTMIN - Transport-/Speditionsauftrag (instructions of transport) *IFTMBF - Buchungsanfrage (transport booking request) *IFTMBC - Buchungsbestätigung (transport booking confirmation) *INVOIC - Rechnung (invoice message) *ORDERS - Bestellung (purchase order message) *PAYORD - Zahlungsanweisung (payment order message) *PRICAT - Preisliste/Katalog (price catalogue message) '107. Welche Vorteile bietet XML/EDI gegenüber EDIFACT? ' *Flexibilität *Informationsfilterung *Geringe Einstiegskosten *Einfache Umsetzung *Softwarelösungen verfügbar '108. Beschreiben Sie fünf mögliche Eigenschaften von Software-‐Agenten! ' *autonom - das Programm arbeitet weitgehend unabhängig von Benutzereingriffen *proaktiv - das Programm löst Aktionen aufgrund eigener Initiative aus *reaktiv - das Programm reagiert auf Änderung der Umgebung *sozial - das Programm kommuniziert mit anderen Agenten *lernfähig/anpassungsfähig - das Programm lernt aufgrund zuvor getätigter Entscheidungen bzw. Beobachtungen '''109. Welche Ziele werden mit der BPEL verfolgt? Kategorie:Wirtschaftsinformatik Kategorie:Prüfungsvorbereitung